A current process to manufacture MEMS devices, such as micro-machined relays, involves the steps of depositing and patterning a copper or other electrically conductive sacrificial layer on a substrate, depositing and patterning a nickel or other electrically conductive structural layer at least partially over the sacrificial layer, and depositing and patterning a polymer insulating structural layer over the nickel structural layer. Then the copper sacrificial layer is removed to release the micro-machined parts. Since the copper is an electric conductor, incomplete etching of the copper can cause undesired electric shorts in the system in addition to preventing the structures from moving.